


一个男妓的独白

by RDEDEN



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDEDEN/pseuds/RDEDEN
Summary: 一个男妓和宇智波斑
Relationships: 男妓/宇智波斑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	一个男妓的独白

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷：斑受男妓攻，第一人称

每次我们肌肤相贴的时候，我都忍不住想，虽然我们的身体挨得这么近，但我们的心却隔着山海，山海难平。

我懒懒地倚坐在床边，捏了一小撮烟叶装进烟袋里，点上火深深的抽了一口。你在浴室里洗澡，我仰头靠在床头，缓缓地把肺里的烟雾吐出。我闭上眼，听着浴室里水声，大脑自动描绘出了你清理身体的一举一动。你把头发高高扎起免得被水打湿，你的头发又长又炸，被水打湿后很不好干，所以你不太乐意把头发弄湿。你打开水，闭着眼让水流带走你脸上因为刚才的剧烈运动而沁出的汗水，然后你开始清理胳膊和胸膛上的汗水和那些充满情欲的液体，等你的手触碰到股间的时候，你一定会微微的皱眉，就像是我在床上深深的操进你的最深处那样，然后你把手指插进去，潦草且粗鲁地清理我留着里面的液体。你向来不是一个温柔的人，就算是对你自己也是这样。

你很少跟我提你的事，只在第一次见面的时候简略地告诉过我你的名字，甚至没有加上姓氏，只是一个简单的名字。你说你叫斑。不过这也正常，我们也不是多么亲密的关系，说到底只不过是嫖客和男妓，操与被操之类的关系，一个出钱，一个出力，干干净净，明明白白。

其实我并不像是你以为的那样对你除了名字外一无所知，甚至是在见到你之前就对你的名字有所耳闻，干我们这一行的即使没有刻意地打探消息，也多多少少能从来往的客人那儿听到些各种各样的事，更别提你还曾经是忍界鼎鼎有名的人物。来这儿一夜风流的客人不乏各处各地的商贩，也时常会有忍者光顾。商人走南闯北总要雇佣些人手才能安心，尤其是那些大商贩，更是会选择比普通打手更保险的忍者作为护卫，因此对忍者的事也多少了解一二。我也从这些客人中听到过你的名字，和你未曾告诉过我的姓氏，宇智波。当然，认为你觉得我对你一无所知这件事这只是我一厢情愿的想法罢了，或许你根本不在乎我知不知道你是谁，毕竟，你是宇智波斑，那个来这里快活的忍者们口中桀骜不驯的战场修罗，这世上或许也并没有什么能威胁到你的存在，除了另一个经常从那些忍者们那里听到的，那个经常和你一起被提及的千手柱间。

我或许是有点喜欢你。

第一次见到你的时候，我被你吓了一跳，你突然出现在我身后，气势凛凛的样子不像是来光顾我的生意反倒像是要来杀我。但我其实并不太害怕，我本就已经是一堆燃尽的灰烬，被风一吹都可能会消散，活着还是死去对我来说并没有什么区别。当你把钱放到桌上冲我抬了抬下巴的时候我才意识到你大概不是来杀我的，于是我平静的问该怎么称呼你，你告诉我你叫斑。于是一切就都串联了起来，我想起来我似乎在最近一个月经常听到这个名字，而这个名字的主人，被那些人称为叛忍。但这跟我没有关系，我对忍者的那些事不感兴趣，既然你出现在这里的，那对我来说就只是客人。于是我脱下衣服向你展示我的身体并询问你希望怎么做，你坐到了床上，说“上我”，依旧是气势凛凛的样子。

其实我也说不太清楚我为什么喜欢你，我也不太清楚这是不是喜欢。我们的心隔得那么远，即使是肌肤相贴的时候。但每次靠近你，我都会产生被灼烧的感觉，这种感觉给了我活着的实感，我觉得我的生命仿佛能再次燃烧起来……

浴室的水声停下了，于是我收回四散的思绪，把烟袋放回柜子上。你打开浴室的门，一丝不挂的走了出来，身上还留着热气腾腾的水汽，当然还有那些暧昧的痕迹。你依旧寡言，或许是觉得并没有必要和一个男妓多说什么。你平静的把来时一件件脱下的衣服又一件件穿上，然后离开，就和以往一样，只有几张钞票仍旧留在桌上。

我没想到这是我最后一次见你，后来我听人说宇智波斑死了，死在了千手柱间的手上，两人交战的那个山谷，也因此被称作是终结之谷。

火焰熄灭了。  
是的了，我本就已经是一堆燃尽的灰烬，是你的出现让这摊灰烬再次短暂的燃烧了起来。和你相处的时候，你身上的火焰让我再次感受到燃烧的感觉，于是我产生了我能再次燃烧的错觉，然而这也只是错觉罢了，我只是过去的一切燃烧过后的余烬。


End file.
